Something Good Like That
by stepoff
Summary: Gordie's cousin, Annie, comes into town. A summer full of boys, laughter, cigarettes, and laying under the stars. What more could a girl want?


Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

Author's Note: This is my first Stand By Me fic. And I really want it to be a good story. If you have any suggestions or comments, just review, I enjoy making my stories better.

On with the story...

It was the summer of '64. Gordie and Chris were seated in a booth by the window in Blue Point Diner.

"My cousin, Annette, is coming to stay with us for the summer. Remember her? Gordie spoke quickly between taking bites of his hamburger. It was the last day of school, and they decided to celebrate. They both only had one year of high school left.

"Yeah. She's cool. I remember her telling me that my eyes reminded her of the ocean." Chris laughed at this. "So, I told her, her's remind me of grass and sometimes, dog poop. 'Cause remember they would change color?" Chris finished off with a smile on his face.

Gordie looked at his watch. "Oh man, Chris. We gotta jet. We were supposed to be at the tree house fifteen minutes ago."

"Okay. Let's go." Chris shoved the rest of his burger in his mouth.

Gordie knocked the secret knock.

"That's not the secret knock!" Someone yelled from inside.

"Shut up, Vern. Move the table." Another voice yelled. The door opened. Chris and Gordie stepped in and each took a seat on a crate.

"Hey guys. Do you think that you can come with me to the train station tomorrow morning?" Gordie was about to continue when Teddy interrupted him.

"Why to train dodge? Man, what a rush!" Teddy exclaimed.

"No, Teddy. Shut up so he can finish what he was saying." Chris began shuffling the cards.

"Okay well, my cousin Annie is coming to stay with me for the summer." Before Gordie could say another word, Teddy cut him off, yet again.

"Is that the one with no tits? Boy, is she FLAT!" Teddy laughed his infamous, high-pitched 'ee-ee-ee' laugh.

"Teddy shut up. That's my cousin." Gordie shot Teddy a dirty look.

"Well, I think its swell that you cousin is staying here for the summer. I've always liked her. Not like that, Gordie, I wouldn't wanna steal her from you. I just think she's really boss." Vern rambled on and on like usual.

"Shut up, pussy." Teddy shoved Vern off of his crate.

"Retard." Vern mumbled under his breath.

The next day, Chris, Vern, and Teddy were supposed to meet Gordie at the train station. So far, only Chris and Vern had shown up.

"Man, where is Teddy? He's always late. Annie's train should be here soon." Gordie impatiently tapped his foot on the floor.

"Cool it. He'll be here." Chris reassured him.

"Ha Ha. Who's the pussy now?" Vern laughed. Just then, a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned around.

"Two for flinching." Teddy punched Vern's left arm.

"I didn't flinch that time!" Vern yelled. Teddy just shrugged.

"Damnit Teddy. Why are you so late?" Gordie asked.

"I was fucking some broad." Teddy stated with a smirk on his face.

"Are you kidding me?" Gordie glared at him.

"Teddy laughed. "Calm down, man. I woke up late."

The train pulled up, and dozens of people came out. The four boys looked around.

"Wait! There she is!" Gordie pointed to a girl who was about 5'3", had auburn shoulder length hair, and was wearing a pink shirt, with a white tank top, and a white cardigan over it.

"Annie!" Over here!" Gordie called to her. She looked over, and her eyes lit up.

"Gordie!" She squealed and ran up to him. Her bangs bouncing up and down on her forehead. He grabbed her tiny frame into a bear hug and swung her around. He finally set her down.

"Man, has she grown up or what?" Teddy nudged Vern.

"You remember the guys, right? Chris, Vern, and Teddy." She nodded her head and proceeded to give each one of them hugs. When she got to Teddy, Gordie eyes him carefully. He noticed Teddy's left hand going lower and lower.

"Hey!" Gordie yelled. Annie and Teddy let go of each other.

"What?" Annie asked. She obviously had no clue what Teddy's intentions were.

"Um, hey... let's go get some shakes or something. My treat." Gordie quickly recovered.

"Okay sure. That'd be nice." She smiled. They began to walk out of the train station, and headed towards Blue Point Diner.


End file.
